Solarwing
by SilentHuntress72
Summary: Solarwing was sparked and raised to fear Decepticons. Her along with her brother, Smokescreen joined the Autobots to save their beloved planet. But what if the one thing she feared most made her feel more at home?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Back at it again with my story! Sorry for any and all possible mistakes I made, I hope you all enjoy. Leave a review and make sure you follow me on Twitter ( Silenthuntress). Well here you go!

* * *

Ch.1

"Smokescreen, what if I'm not good enough?" A light yellow and gray femme with matching door wings asked the mech beside her. Her bright green optics were filled with worry.

The young white mech looked down slightly at the yellow femme. "Solarwing, you'll be prefect enough for any Prime. How's the chip working?"

"Still working, will you be with me when we meet him?" Solarwing asked nervously when they stopped on the outside of their Autobot military camp. "I'm afraid of what will happen if the glitch appears again. They'll deactivate me for sure."

Smokescreen looked at her with concern. "Sis, you won't have a glitch. You were the first one to successfully pass every test to be a Tracker! We'll get you through this also."

Solarwing hugged her brother with a smile. "Thanks Smokey, you know how to make me feel better."

Before Smokescreen could say something sarcastic, a loud thud behind them caused the two siblings to quickly turn. They looked up in fear as they backed up slowly. Before them was Megatron.

"Solar, g-go get the Commander n-now." Smokescreen pushed her back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tracker." The tyrant warned as he quickly snatched Smokescreen, holding his fusion cannon to his helm. "Now why don't you come with me, and I'll call off my Seekers and let your brother remain active?"

Solarwing looked at Smokescreen, who was shaking his helm quickly, and then she looked up at Megatron. "If I come with you, then you'll let him go?"

"That is what I said. And that is how your Tracker program works, right? I make a honest deal with you, and your chip activates." Megatron smirked as he continued to hold onto Smokescreen.

"Y-Yes, that's how it works. I-I accept your offer." Solarwing got down on one knee and bowed her helm. A black star overlapping a black gear appeared on her left chest plate.

Smokescreen's optics widened in shock and disbelief. "Solarwing, do you know who this is!? He's the Decepticon warlord!"

"Silence fool, or I'll rip out your voice box." Megatron shook him violently.

Solarwing stood where she was, "Smokescreen, it's okay I'll be fine. He can't deactivate you."

"And why not?" The tyrant asked with a flash of his sharp denta.

Solarwing slowly stood up, and looked up into his optics for a split second before looking down again. "If you break your deal, then I am no longer your Tracker, erm… Lord Megatron."

"You will address as Master, understand?" He pointed at her with his free servo.

She nodded, "Yes, Master."

Megatron grinned, "Good, now let's return to my ship. I have so many plans for you, my little Tracker." He wrapped his arm around her and flew off with Smokescreen screaming her name.

-Megatron's POV-

I have been foiled by Optimus and his group of annoying Autobots yet again! How was I going to gain the upper servo once and for all? I stared into the bundle of clouds. I felt Soundwave stand behind me, turning around I saw fire huddling towards the Earth. Before I could ask him what this was he zoomed in on the object. It was a pod with a symbol I haven't seen for the equivalent of twenty Earth years.

"Hello again, things may get interesting. Soundwave open a space bridge and take Knockout to retrieve the pod." I gave the order as Starscream came strutting in. Ugh that gets really annoying sometimes.

"Lord Megatron, I believe I should personally go and retrieve the pod for you." He put a servo on his chest when he emphasized his need to retrieve the pod.

I glared at him, "You will do no such thing. The asset will deactivate you if she see you."

The realization hit him, "Her? As in the Tracker?"

"Yes." I bluntly said after I turned my back to him with a smile. "You always knew when you were needed."

-Solarwing's POV-

My optics onlined as I heard the pod's lid open slowly. I sat up and looked around, scanning my environment for any enemies. "This is where the signal came-" A space bridge opened, I quickly jumped out and pulled out my scythe.

I relaxed my grip when I saw the familiar dark purple frame of Soundwave. Though the red mech beside him, was someone new. "Commander Soundwave, if you're here, then that must mean Master is here too."

The mech nodded. "Bring… her… to me." He used a variety of Megatron's recordings.

"Who's this?" The red mech had sharp digits and had them casually tapping slowly on his hips.

"Solarwing, I'm Lord Megatron's Tracker." I glared at him.

"Tracker? As in secret Autobot program to create an obedient super soldier?" The mech surprised me when he knew his stuff.

I nodded and attached my scythe to my back, between my wings. "That's right, but the Autobots messed up somewhere in the chip. It caused everyone in my group to glitch and were ordered to be deactivated. I was the lucky one who didn't glitch as bad as the others though."

"Why did an Autobot defect?" The mech had yet to tell me his name.

I rolled my optics. "I'd love to go into my origin story, but can't keep the master waiting."

"Freeze Decepticons!" A blast zoomed past my helm.

I flared my wings and pulled my scythe out. "I see we have guests?" I turned with my heels touching and the long black handle of my weapon hid behind my back as the blue glow from the blade hovered above the ground. My optics scanned the four Autobots that stood defensively in front to of us.

There was a big green mech, a short black and yellow mech, a blue femme, and a red with blue accented mech. I recognized the red mech as Optimus Prime. My optics glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"Do I know you?" Optimus wouldn't know who I am, but his mentor Sentinel Prime and friend Ultra Magnus were the ones who planned on deactivating me.

"Does it matter, all that does is that I deliver your helm to my master." I ran towards the guarded Prime, avoiding the swings of the wrecking balls from the green mech. The femme and yellow, black stripped mech shot their blasters at me. I reflected the blasts as I drew closer to Prime. He was too slow to act when the blade almost came into contact with his neck.

"Enough!" I hear the familiar voice of my Master behind me. My optics widened as I stepped back, I smoothly flipped gracefully back to his side. Compare to Megatron, my wings just barely reached under his shoulder plating. "Let that be a warning Prime of what she's capable of. Come."

I sheathed my weapon and bowed my helm to him. "Yes Master."

We all went back through, and I felt the all too familiar feeling of my processor hurting like frag, and my body stiffening. I saw that Megatron had a digit on his wrist. "You are about as stupid as Starscream! You are no good to me offline! Do that ever again, and I will make the pain worse. Understand?"

"Y-Yes Master." I fell to my servos and peds as I vented heavily.

"Now go with Knockout and have him repair you. After that report back to me, we have a lot of… catching up to do." Megatron ordered before turning his back to everyone.

Starscream stood beside me smirking. I rolled my optics, "Oh stuff it up your aft, Starscream."

"I am second-in-command of the Decepticons, you will listen to me. Autobot slave." Starscream quipped angrily.

I faced him and glared. "I am not yours to command, unless Master wishes it."

The red mech, Knockout, pushed me out of the room as I flared my wings in one last flash of anger. I eventually calmed down as soon as we arrived to the med bay. "So tell me more about Trackers."

He didn't really ask me, more of a demanding me to tell him. I wasn't in the mood to talk about the past, but I didn't want to Megatron to use the disciplinary device again. "Well Trackers were designed to be a secret squad for the Autobots. I along with eleven others were picked by Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime to be the first ones. They had us do the most extreme tests, there were some days where they purposely didn't give us our rations. They said it was to take our bodies to the extreme. When they decide we were ready, we all had special chips put into our processor and that's how we became Trackers. Each Tracker is different, each with their own unique gifts."

"And what's yours?" Again demanded rather than simply asking.

"I'm more along the lines a storage device? I also can learn about anyone or anything by simply touching them. My processor is filled with all of Master's plans, secrets, and history before the war. I can also transfer information to the bot that I'm absorbing information from." I explained.

"What about Soundwave? Worried he might discover something that you don't want discovered?" Knockout teased.

I laughed and shook my helm. "Soundwave can't get in this femme's helm. My chip blocks him from reading my mind, he can only talk to me telepathically."

"Why was the program deactivated?" He asked as he scanned my vitals.

"The Autobots messed up in the programming of the chips and programming for us. It caused the others to glitch and become uncontrollable. For some reason the couple times I did, they were little and easily fixable glitches. Thanks to Soundwave's knowledge in technology, he was able to correct the glitch without setting off the kill switch."

The mech looked a bit taken back. "Kill switch?"

I nodded, "It was designed so that if someone tried to download any information from a Tracker, the kill switch would activate and they'd crash. All information erased with it."

"So what was it that Megatron did back there? He didn't even touch you." He was seriously into this, and it kind of weirded me out.

"When an unmarked Tracker and a bot for a contract with a… promise that's honest, it activates the chip. Once the chip activates we are designed to transfer the 'Master file' to whoever we formed the contract with. Once it's successfully transferred, then our Master has a disciplinary button that they use to keep the Tracker in line. I had stepped out of line for putting all of Master's information in danger, and attempting to kill Optimus Prime for him."

"So the Tracker coding is the reason your optics are green?" Knockout asked. I nodded and he returned the gesture. "Well your healthy, though we should get you an alt mode."

"Modes." I corrected.

He looked me in confusion. "What?"

I corrected again, "Modes. We should get me a couple alt modes. I'm a triple charger. Master wanted me to be able to have both flying and land alt modes."

"Why don't you call him by Megatron or Lord Megatron?" He helped me down, completely forgetting about the touching and memories talk.

I froze and knew my optics were wide as I downloaded all the information. We finally pulled apart, I leaned over and vented heavily. "I… I told you what happens when I touch others."

"What did you see?" His voice rose slightly.

"Everything. I told you, and you went ahead and touched me! I… I have to go. Thanks for fixin' me up Doc." I stormed out and went to find Megatron. When I was seeing all of Knockout's history and memories, I saw the Autobots all ready to fight with the medic and the Vehicons. Among the Autobots I saw my brother, Smokescreen. "He's here too. But how?"

I'd figure that part out, after I finds out what my Master wanted. I walked into the bridge, walked up to Megatron, and got down on one knee.

"You wished to see me Master?" I asked before looking up slowly.

He was sitting in his metal throne with a bored look. "I have some plans that I wish to give to you, also I will allow you to roam the human town called Jasper. Before you leave you will need two Earth vehicles."

"Do you still wish for one to be a flying vehicle, Master?" I looked into his red optics.

"Yes, now about those plans-" He hinted as he held out his servo. I scrambled over and pressed the palm of his servo to the center of my helm. Everything around me blurred as I absorbed all the events that happened since I was floating around in stasis. When everything was finished downloading I stood up and bowed.

"I'll go and get myself my alt mods. With your permission can I go for a drive after? To learn about this planet and the inhabitants?" I feared Megatron, but over the years of being around him I learned to not show it.

"I don't care, but don't draw attention to yourself or you will be punished." His optics narrowed.

I nodded, "Yes Master." Soundwave opened a space bridge for me, and I went through it as he was closing it. "Where are you?" I whispered to myself.

I was near a closed car lot, it didn't take me long to find a yellow Lamborghini. The humans' jets and aircrafts weren't as fast as my Cybertronian jet, so I decided to keep that as my alt mode. Transforming I drove for the town called Jasper, which is where the Autobots have been most active. From what I've gathered from Megatron and Knockout, was enough for me to get all caught up and not ask Soundwave questions. Another Autobot I saw, was none other than Ultra Magnus. My engines revved angrily at the thought of him here.

"He's going to pay for everything." I continued to drive.

I was concerned that Megatron had seen that I had contact with Knockout. I wasn't allowed to touch anyone unless he ordered me to. The last time I had physical contact with anyone, was when I was sent into an Autobot camp and I was suppose to gather information on their plans to attack Kaon. After I got what I needed, I had to bring back his helm as a sign that I was successful. I won't deny that some things that I am ordered to do doesn't disturb me, but if it keeps Megatron pleased and not use the disciplinary device then I'm going to do it.

As I drove through the streets in the early morning, I wondered why the Autobots kept humans as allies. From what I read from their Internet, they could barely be allies with each other. I wondered why we're all here in the first place, and then I remembered that Cybertron can't contain life anymore. My thoughts kept going to Smokescreen, I wondered if he would even remember me after all these years.

"What's going to happen when we meet face to face? After these years I still wouldn't be able to hit him, I love him too much to hurt him. Will he hate me? Will they try to deactivate me still?" I stopped in the middle of the street and transformed into my bipedal mode before running through the empty street. Getting enough of a head start I transformed into my jet mode. "Wonder how he'll react when he finds out that I'm home."

* * *

Hopen you guys enjoyed this fanfic. I own only the OC (Solarwing) and the species (Trackers).


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Back at it again with my story! Sorry for any and all possible mistakes I made, I hope you all enjoy. Leave a review and make sure you follow me on Twitter ( Silenthuntress). Well here you go!

* * *

Ch. 2

-Smokescreen's POV- 30 Earth minutes earlier

The others returned after Ratchet and Raf saw satellite images of a pod. I saw that they had come back empty servo. I looked at Raf as he still had the image up.

"Raf can you zoom in?" I knelt beside him, I was hoping that my hunch was wrong. He zoomed in and I kept telling him more until there was a heavily pixelated image of a black object. "Can you clean it up?"

"What's got you all serious Smokescreen?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

I ignored him and watched him clear up the pixels. All that was left was a black gear being overlapped by a black star. I heard Ultra Magnus gasp behind me. I quickly stood up and glared at the older mech. "You're not touching her. I won't let you, even if she glitches."

"She is a danger to this team and everyone on the planet! And you know it, Smokescreen! So yes we will deactivate her." He said sternly, pointing an accusing digit at me.

Optimus stood between us, as if that would stop me from punching the slag out of Magnus. "What is this about? Who is she?"

"That's Solarwing, my sister." I quietly said.

"Your sister? Why is she a Con?" Mike asked after turning her attention from their video game.

I glared at Ultra Magnus. "Because… because of me." I looked at the ground. "When we were younger, Solarwing and I were cadets. We were part of Magnus' squad that was located just outside of Praxus. Her along with eleven others were trained and reprogrammed for a secret program. They were called Trackers, they were created to help high Commanding officers. Everything went fine, until the others were glitching and kept putting everyone in danger. So Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime ordered them to be deactivated. The only one that didn't glitch as bad was my sister. She had a couple small glitches, but they were easily fixed." I looked at the humans as I continued my story. "We were going on a walk around the outside of our camp, Solarwing had overheard Magnus and Sentinel talking about her deactivation, and this really freaked her out. They had told her that if she didn't have anymore glitches, then she was going to be assigned to Prime. Optimus Prime, as his Tracker."

"What is a Tracker." Jack asked.

"They are specially trained, heh if you can call starving them training, Bots that are then given special programming and a chip that makes them obedient super soldiers. Every Tracker has a different ability that can be activated once they form a contract with whoever makes a honest deal with them." I heard Bumblebee chirp sadly. "Yeah Bee, basically slavery. While we were on our little walk, we were greeted by Megatron. He held my helm to his fusion cannon and made a deal with Solarwing."

"Megatron? How did he find out about this? On another note, he's never honest." Arcee stood beside her charge.

I shook my helm and put my servos on my waist. "He told her that if she became his Tracker, then he'd call off his Seekers and let me live. Megatron was being honest, because the imprinting worked. When a contract is successfully made, then the Tracker symbol appears."

"How do you know so much?" Ratchet asked from his Holo screen.

"Because I was there with her through most of it. They couldn't get her to sit still when they were trying to chip her and when she was having her glitches. I was there and she calmed down long enough for the medics to do their jobs."

I looked at the symbol again. "And as much as I hate this, but I agree with Magnus. If Solarwing is here, then everyone is in danger."

Optimus looked at me. "Why?"

"Because of her Tracker ability. She absorbs information and can transfer real or fake information into anyone or thing she touches. Her processor contains every plan and thought Megatron has or had. She's killed Bots for Megatron." I vented heavily, "All this happened because I didn't keep her safe. If I had her in camp none of this would've happened."

Ultra Magnus took a step forward. "Which is why we must deactivate her immediately."

I turned sharply, not thinking clearly I activated my blasters. "You're not doing anything to her! She didn't ask for this!"

"Smokescreen calm down. Go for a drive and cool down." Optimus put a servo on my shoulder.

I deactivated my blasters and transformed. Quickly, I zoomed out of the base. Even after all these years, I knew that Solarwing wouldn't want to be an Autobot. But I have to try, to prove to everyone that she wasn't dangerous. As I drove through the long stretch of road I was interrupted by a yellow Cybertronian jet zooming towards me. I transformed and so did the jet, and surprise wouldn't be the word to describe the shock I had when I saw my sister standing in front of me.

"Solar, it really was you. But how?" I took a couple steps forward.

Solarwing stood where she, her wings stood up with caution. "So you really are one of them. An Autobot."

"Well yeah, I know they made so many mistakes back then but they aren't so bad. Please sis, come with me and we'll figure out how to cut you from Megatron." I held my servo out.

She stepped back with fear in her optics. "No, they wanted to kill me. I have done so many evil things to keep you safe. If I terminate the contract, then I'd have to be Optimus Prime's Tracker. How would that be any better? I'd still be a slave, a soldier programmed to obey only the bot I made a contract with."

"Optimus isn't like that, he would give you a choice." I threw a servo to the side.

"Oh and what about Ultra Magnus? Yeah I'm all caught up, I know he's here. Do you think he'll give me a choice too?" She crossed her arms angrily. "I should go back."

I looked down and then back up. Quickly I grabbed her servo and pulled her into a hug. Her frame stiffened, and I knew she was absorbing all my thoughts and memories now. I pulled away and saw her look at me with wide optics. The surprise quickly shifted into anger. She swiftly pulled her scythe out and held the blade next to my neck.

"Don't touch me again. You may be my brother, but I refuse to be an Autobot." She put her weapon back and transformed into her jet form.

I clenched my servos angrily. "I refuse to give up."

-Solarwing's POV-

I flew back to the Nemesis, I was so angry at what Smokescreen had done. I transformed once I was hovering over the landing strip. Soundwave was there waiting for me. Back on Cybertron, Megatron wanted to see what my limits were, and my limit was Soundwave. No matter how long I touched him, I couldn't get anything from him. He can still communicate with me through telepathy, he just couldn't read my thoughts.

'Did you get an alt mode? You were gone longer than it takes to scan one.' Soundwave looked at me.

"Yes I did, and I was going for a drive. Did the Master need me for anything else?" I asked and he shook his helm no. "Can you show me to my quarters?"

'Yes.' Was all he said before leading me to a room that was ironically between his and Megatron's.

Even after all these years, he still doesn't trust me enough to be away from him over night. I thanked Soundwave and closed the door. I went over to the berth, and laid down on it with a heavy sigh. My thoughts wouldn't grant me the recharge that my body craved, and there was nothing for me to do. I made two L's with my servos and expanded them to make a Holo screen from my optics as I examined the various plans Megatron downloaded into me. After reading one, I'd swipe past it and read another. It didn't take long for me to finally fall into stasis.

After a good recharge, I woke up to my comlink beeping. I tapped the side. ::Yes?:: I asked trying to stop a yawn from coming out.

::Come to the bridge.:: Megatron said bluntly before disconnecting the comm.

I sat up and stretched before making my way to the bridge. Megatron was standing there with Knockout and Starscream. I bowed when I got close enough. "You wished to see me, Master?"

"You three are going down to an energon mine that Soundwave has discovered. You're to secure the site before the Autobots arrive." He explained as his death glare was aimed at Starscream.

I nodded, "What about Ultra Magnus?"

"What about him? And how did you find about his presence here?" Megatron was now aiming his anger towards me.

"I-I… Knockout touched me." I heard the fear in my voice, slag.

"Everyone leave. You stay." The Vehicons left their posts, and Soundwave opened a bridge for Knockout and Starscream. I stood where I was, Megatron started to walk circles around me. "If you know about him, then you must know about your dear brother as well."

I nodded, "Y-Yes Master."

"You're not thinking about going back to them, are you Solarwing?" Out of the corner of my optics, I saw his digit hovering over the button.

"No Master. I would never go back to them. Ultra Magnus plans to terminate me, and I made the deal to be your Tracker to keep Smokescreen safe." I looked at his purple Decepticon insignia. "You've given me the chance to live, which I'm eternally grateful."

Megatron stopped pacing and chuckled darkly. "You've seen him haven't you, last night when you were getting an alt mode."

My optics widened in shock, "Yes Master. He wanted me to terminate our contract and return to the Autobots. He wanted me to be Prime's Tracker, like I was originally assigned for."

"Hmm, did he touch you?" Megatron walked in front of me, and got closer to my face. I was petrified with fear, but he didn't give me time to answer before he placed a sharp digit on the side of my face. Again my body stiffened as I felt him pull information from me. When he pulled away, I vented heavily. "Let this be a warning. See him and you attack him."

I nodded as I backed up slightly. "Yes Master."

Soundwave reopened the bridge and I went through it as confidently as I could. I didn't want to hurt Smokescreen, but if hurting him means he's safe from Megatron's wrath, then so be it. I looked around and saw the raw energon crystals sticking out from the earth. The Vehicons were mining them and Knockout was bored as he watched them pile the crystals into the carts. Starscream was standing at the top of the digits site with his proud smirk planted on his face.

"So what did our gracious leader want from you?" The red mech asked.

"Information." I said as I picked up a servo full of dirt. "How did the humans not see this? This has to be the most energon I've seen since Praxus."

He looked at me in surprise, "You're from Praxus?"

I shook my helm, "No. That's where our camp was, Smokescreen and I came from Iacon."

"How do you know the Autobot came from there?" He looked confused.

I stood up and released the dirt with a sad smile. "He's my big brother."

"And he's an Autobot?"

"Yes. Can we not talk about him?" I crossed my arms in frustration.

I could feel him staring at me. I went to yell at him, but a blast hit me in the shoulder. Everyone stopped and quickly went into defense mode. I pushed myself off the ground, The entire team except for Ratchet was there. My optics stayed on Ultra Magnus.

"You." I pulled my scythe out and made a figure eight with it beside me. I ignored the fact that my brother was running towards me.

"So how did you escape your prison?" Ultra Magnus asked as I stopped a few feet from him.

I revved angrily. "I pretended to have died, the guards fell for it, and I made my way here. Now I've come back to make sure you pay for what you did to me."

"You asked for it, to be a Tracker, and you were too dangerous to let roam around." He said as he pointed his blaster at me.

"I didn't ask to be a slave!" I swung my scythe to attack him. He blocked it with his arm, the blade cut through his arm. "I knew you planned on deactivating me, just like the others."

The squeal coming from his pulse rifle meant he was charging it. "That's right, because something went wrong with the programming."

"And correcting it wasn't an option? At least my Master discovered the problem and corrected it." I brought my scythe down and it hit his shoulder, drawing energon.

An arm wrapped around my waist, I froze again. This always happened when I was in physical contact with someone. The owner of the arm pulled me back. 'You fragger Smokescreen.' I internally scolded him as he took my weapon from me.

"Stop it sis! This isn't you." He released my hold, but still holding on to my weapon.

"Isn't me? Isn't me!? This is me!" I revved angrily before putting all my weight on one leg and kicking him in the face. He fell to the ground, releasing my scythe. Quickly I picked it up. "I didn't want to hurt you, but if it keeps you safe, then so be it."

Smokescreen stood up and activated his blasters. I ran towards him and dragged the blade close to the ground, I watched him trip over it and fall to the ground. I stepped back and he shot at me a couple times, missing me all too easily. Standing over him I brought my scythe down, the tip stopped just a centimeter over his face. I vented heavily, we both knew I couldn't hurt him even when we trained back then.

"Sis, you're not all that bad as you try to be. You can't hurt me because you still have some good in you. Please just come with me, you don't even have to be an Autobot or be Prime's Tracker." He said with worry flowing in every word.

I looked around and saw that the battle stopped. Everyone was staring at us. Looking back down at him with confusion and anger. "I-I… No. No I don't want be a part of the Autobots in anyway."

"Solarwing, we won't terminate your spark. Come with us, I'd give you a choice just like an Autobot would." I heard Optimus say as he helped Bulkhead up.

"Shut up!" I turned sideways, my scythe was pointed over his spark. "Quit talking! He may not want me to die, but he does." I pointed at Ultra Magnus.

A bridge opened across from me. Out came Megatron with his signature evil like smirk. "Optimus, why do you always try to fix things that can't be undone? She knows her place, and it's beside me."

"Megatron, you took advantage of a scared femme." Optimus said angrily.

Megatron laughed at his brother darkly. "Oh Optimus, she seems pretty confident in herself. She got closer to damaging her brother than she has in the past."

I looked up at the gray mech, and moved away from Smokescreen. "Master, may I suggest a retreat? We're out numbered and the Vehicons brought what energon we could mine, on board."

Megatron looked down at me, and I quickly looked at my peds. I heard the sound of a bridge opened nearby. Taking a peek, I saw Soundwave on the other side. Megatron turned and went through it silently, the rest of us went through and the bridge closed quickly. Before I could even do anything do anything, a silver servo slammed across my face. I fell to my side as I held the side of my face.

"You ever speak before spoken to, I will do much worse. Now get out of my sight, you are not to leave this ship until I decide you've been punished enough." Megatron pointed a sharp digit at me. He dragged his digit along the side of my arm, chipping the yellow paint off of my frame. I nodded with a small whimper, which satisfied him enough for him to step away from me.

Quickly I stood up and tried not to sulk as I left. I looked at the gray stripe from where Megatron scratched me. 'Maybe Smokescreen was right? Maybe being with the Autobots would be-.' I shook my helm furiously. 'No they'd probably kill me on sight.'

"What's got you all sulking?" A deep voice came behind me. I turned around and saw Dreadwing. "Aside of speaking out of place, you did very well."

I simply nodded; back on Cybertron I would train with the big mech and his split spark twin, Skyquake. The first day as Megatron's Tracker, I saw them fly overhead. Even now Dreadwing's huge frame build scared me fragless. I knew he didn't mean me harm, in fact him and his brother took an interest in me. They were really friendly with, giving me suggestions and tips during training.

"Dreadwing, did you and Skyquake get into fights with each other?" I heard the overgrown mech laugh deeply.

"Plenty of times. Some led to us getting into fist fights, and others we just agreed to not agree. Though secretly I always won our arguments." He said as we walked to the training room.

I sighed sadly, understanding what he was talking about. "But you guys were on the same faction. Smokey and I… we're… we're too different and he doesn't want to let me stay where I belong."

"You're both fighting for something you believe is right. And you both care about each other's safety. So in my optics, you two aren't so different. As for the where you 'belong' bit, if you weren't a Tracker and Lord Megatron didn't bring you here, where do you think you belong? And I'm not saying to defect, because that would not be a smart choice in both your safety and your brother's." Dreadwing pulled out a punching bag and tapped the middle of it, hinting at me to hit it.

I shrugged and threw a couple weak punches. "I don't know, probably be with Smokescreen I guess. But the Decepticons have given me a better life than what the Autobots did. If I had a chance to do it again, I'd still accept Megatron's offer. Ultra Magnus has done more pain to me than what I get while being on this team."

"So you're happy here?" Dreadwing looked at me with an unconvinced expression on his face.

I grunted as I put a bit more power in my punches. "I never said, I just said I was given a better life than I ever would with the Autobots."

"Hmm. What would you do if the roles were reversed? Smokescreen being a Tracker and worked for Megatron? And you were an Autobot?" Dreadwing asked and watched me falter in mid punch.

I shook my helm and stood back slightly, and kicked the bag. "I don't know, I guess I would try and get him to be an Autobot." That's when I knew that Dreadwing knew he got through to me. "But Dreadwing, I don't want to be a Bot, they would kill me! Smokescreen can't do anything to make sure I remain online, if I ever did defect."

"From what I've heard, Ultra Magnus is the only one that wants to kill you. You can take care of him, if I remember you took Skyquake down." We both chuckled at the memory of me taking Skyquake down and winning a few mock fights.

"You're right, if I didn't freeze up whenever someone touched me I would literally beat the scrap out of Ultra Magnus." I said angrily before I punched the bag with all my strength, which sent Dreadwing flying into a wall. "Oh sorry, did I hurt you?"

He laughed lightly as he stood up, "No. Ultra Magnus really gets under your plating."

"I guess, he gave up on me. He was one of my role model, but then the glitches started." I leaned against the punching bag with gloomy look on my face.

::Solarwing come to the bridge immediately.:: Megatron's voice came through the comlink.

::Yes Master.:: I said quickly said before disconnecting the link. "Looks like I've been summoned."

"I'll see you later." He chuckled as he began to punch the bag.

Making my way there I was stopped by Soundwave. "Yes Soundwave?"

'Wish I could read your thoughts. Don't like not knowing.' He stepped forward and touched my helm.

For as long as I've known, Soundwave is the only one that I don't freeze and absorb information from. I can feel him trying to get through, but it's nothing more than a tickle. A big majority of the time I'm glad the big guy can't read my thoughts. My thoughts are usually of my brother or dreams of Starscream dying.

"Well you find a way to get passed the firewalls, then feel free to read my thoughts." I chuckled as I walked past him to find out what Megatron wanted. The doors to the bridge slid open and I bowed quickly. "You wanted me, Master?"

He turned around and walked closer to me. I kept my helm bent, but my optics stared at the plasma canon on his arm. "Yes, I have the perfect plan to find the Autobots' base. You're going to get captured and absorb any information the bots or human insects have on the location."

"Yes Master, but won't they catch on when they realize my capture is easy?" I asked nervously, my wings folded against my back.

"That's why you'll be sending your dear a distress call." He had his evil grin on his face. That meant I was going to feel pain of some sort sometime soon.

I felt my tanks drop as I watched his servo go out of view, and then coming straight across my face. His fists pounced me in the chest and his ped kicked me across the floor. I clutched my mid section as he kicked me some more. My body began to hurt as he continued to kick me. He finally stopped and a few of the Vehicons dragged me to the prison cells, I couldn't move but I wasn't absorbing anything from them. Behind us was Megatron, he smirked at the obvious pain he caused me.

"Now comm him to help." He commanded as the metal cell door slammed in my face.

My digits shook as I tapped my comlink. ::S-Smokescreen, I need help. I can't… do… this anymore.::

::Solar!? You sound tired, what happened?:: Smokescreen asked with urgency.

::M-Megatron just finished beating me. Please help me.:: I said as I looked up at Megatron, who was smirking.

::Okay, okay sis. We're on our way. Don't worry, just stay alive.:: Smokescreen took the fake comm for help too easy.

The comlink went dead and I held my mid section in pain. "Was it necessary to kick me?" I tried not to sound like a glitch, but it was kind of hard to do when you're in pain.

"Yes, now do your job. We'll be watching, so don't fail me." He told me before storming out of the prison hall.

I groaned in pain as I looked down at the many dents that were inflicted on me. "Slag this hurts. This has better work, I don't want to know what will happen if I fail." And that was absolutely true.

A portal opened, and running out was Smokescreen and Bulkhead. They examined the cells that were in front of me. So I groaned on half real and half fake pain. My brother stopped what he was doing, and ran to my cell.

"Slag, he did this to you?" Smokescreen pried the door open.

"I don't like how easy this is." The green one had no idea.

I sat up slowly, "Megatron is keeping me in here as a punishment. So there usually isn't any sort of confrontation with any living thing."

He seemed to have bought the semi lie. "Come on get her and let's go before Megs catches on."

My brother walked over to me, and carefully lifted me up into his arms. We blocked each other from reading our thoughts. I couldn't move until he sat me down, which sucked. My helm laid on his shoulder, and I watched as we walked through the Space Bridge. I saw the humans stare at me, and the young mech and femme stepped in front of them protectively.

Smokescreen sat me down, but I lost balance and fell to the ground. He fell beside me. "Solar, are you okay?"

I nodded as I slowly stood back up. "I'm fine just a bit beat up."

"You need immediate repairs, come with me." The one named Ratchet said as he examined me up close.

Optimus walked over and held a servo in front of me. I stepped back, not trusting him at the moment. "We won't hurt you, whatever Megatron told you about me is wrong."

I didn't care about Megatron's crazy plan, I was within a foot of my original Contractor and two feet away from the mech that wants to kill me. I could practically see the gears moving in Ultra Magnus' processor. My wings remained against my back as I quietly follow Ratchet into the med bay. When I was out of range of the mech's blaster.

"So why did Megatron beat you?" The medic asked bluntly.

"I don't know." I said just as bluntly. He hit me with a wrench. "Ow!?"

"I don't need attitude from you. I get plenty of that from Smokescreen." Ratchet told me, which got a chuckle from me.

I watched him repair me with quick little touches without me freezing up. "Sorry."

Ratchet looked up with a surprised look on his face. "Did a Con just apologize?"

"I'm not a Con. I just happen to work for one because the mech I trained under now wants me dead." I glared at said mech through the glass.

"So tell me about how you were trained to be a Tracker?" The medic seemed interested in it.

I sighed and looked at my peds. "It was basic marksmanship and hand to hand combat. It wasn't until we got a month into training when we were starved and forced to sit in extreme temperatures. It was really messed up. I still get bad dreams from it."

"Why did they starve you?" Ratchet asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Ask the fragger out there, he designed the training."

"If you knew about the training, then why did you sign up for it then?" He asked in confusion.

I laughed sarcastically, "We weren't told. All that they told us is that it was intense training. I had three of my best friends die during training!"

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

I shrugged and sat quietly as he finished up the repairs. When he finished I jumped down and looked at my Tracker emblem. "Back then I was going to be proud to wear this emblem. Now it holds only nightmares and false hope."

I left the med bay and went straight for my brother. I stuck real close to him, but kept no contact with him. "Thank you Smokey." I whispered.

"You're welcome Solar. Are you willing to give us a try? I won't let anything happen to you." He turned and grabbed my arms by accident. I tensed and he quickly release me. "Sorry."

I stepped back and frowned. "I can't. Not when he plans my death." I pointed to Ultra Magnus, who continued to stare at me. "You know what Magnus, go frag yourself."

"You will respect your superior officer soldier." He glared.

I stood up straighter and flared my wings. "I'm not your soldier. I lost friends because of you!" I didn't notice the crackling sounds coming from me.

"Sis, calm down or you'll glitch for sure." Smokescreen said soothingly. "Let's go to my room, you can recharge there."

I took deep intakes and started to follow him out. I stopped and grabbed my scythe, everyone tensed, and I sneered as I threw it at Optimus' peds. "Don't want your prisoner carrying a weapon."

"Oh right. Thank you." The Prime said in surprise.

I crossed my arms and followed Smokescreen. 'I really hope this plan works, or I'll never hear the end of it.' I told myself as we walked through the halls.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. I own only the OC (Solarwing) and the species (Trackers). I'll try to crank out as many chapters as possible. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, here's the very late Chapter 3! Lol I own nothing but my OC'S, plot, and race of Cybertronian

* * *

Ch.3

-Smokescreen's POV-

I watched Solarwing slowly walk beside me. She didn't look as bad now that the dents and gashes were fixed. Though from the time my sister worked for the Psycho, I've never heard him locking her up. And when I had "accidently" touched her, she was blocking me from certain things. I knew she was hiding something from me. What it was though, I have yet to find out.

"So sis, what exactly did you do to make Megatron really angry with you?" I asked cautiously. This caught her attention rather quickly.

She stopped and looked at me with wide optics. "F-for lying to him about talking to you."

"I don't buy it, I'm not stupid. Solarwing just tell me." I stepped in front of her with my servos on my waist.

"It's true!" Solarwing lashed out angrily before turning her back to me with her arms folded angrily. Her arm rested against the wall. "He didn't believe me when I told him that I had no contact with you. And when. He didn't buy it, he kicked the truth out."

I heard the pain in her voice, and her wings folded downwards. 'Maybe she's being honest. Does this mean join us? No, not as long as Ultra Magnus threatens to kill her.' I took a deep intake. "Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I just worry about you."

"I've forgotten what it's like to have someone worry about me. But Smokey, you don't need to worry me." She told as she started to calm down. "And I'm sorry for lashing out back there. It's just that when I see that emblem on you, all I see is what happened in the past. Them. And him. I know the Cons aren't entirely good, but neither are the bots. I just wish you would see that."

"See what? The fact that you get punished for not doing what Megatron says? Or the fact that now I have to fight my little sister because she's too stubborn to see that she'd be safer and happier here?" I couldn't believe the crazy things coming from her. "I wish you could see that the bots wouldn't hurt you. Sure they'd be cautious at first, but they are all nice."

She laughed in a mocking tone. "Nice? Nice! Magnus tried to kill me two nanoseconds ago. The minute I land on this mud ball I get shot at. Oh and Ultra Magnus wants to kill me! Dreadwing is a lot nicer to me."

"Really? Wait… what am I talking about. I told you that I won't let him hurt you. Optimus won't let it happen either. He'll give you choices and the freedom you want." I told her as I tried to not shout.

"Maybe I should've glitched. At least I wouldn't have to deal with this slagging war." She quipped.

I was thrown off guard by that remark. My servos dropped to my sides. Solarwing looked up a little and she frowned before hugging me. She slips a little bit of what happened prior to me rescuing her. I saw Megatron talking to her, but I couldn't hear the words. I then saw her being kicked on the ground. My sister pulled away and refused to look at me.

"What happened? You need to trust me." I pleaded.

She whimpered with a pout. "He… he… I can't. I don't want to die. Smokey, I'm scared."

I wish I could comfort her, but I knew what would happen. But I touched the back of her wings with light taps. "It's just me, no one is here. Trust me, please."

She started to bite her bottom lip. "Fine, okay. Megatron wants me to find the location of your base. There are you happy now?"

"Yes. Now let's go. It's time for some well deserved recharge." I smiled and lead her to my quarters.

It was small, but big enough for an actual berth and a smaller berth. "You can take the bigger one." I told her as I sat on the cot.

She stares at me and then at my berth. "Are you sure? I can take the smaller one."

"No it's okay. Get some recharge." I told her, and she warily laid in the berth. She pulled the thermal blanket over her and looked at me. "Goodnight Solar."

She smiles for the first time in a long time. "Good night Smokey."

I waited for her to fall into stasis before leaving her to talk with Prime in private. He was standing in the main room lookin at the monitors. "Optimus, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Solarwing."

"I know. You two aren't very good at being quiet." Optimus turned around with the same unfazed look on his face. "I have no choice but to keep your sister under constant lock down, she must not give our location to Megatron."

I nodded in agreement. "I know, and I agree Prime but she is just confused. I know that she'll make a great Autobot if I can convince her that Ultra Magnus isn't going to deactivate her. Please Prime give me a chance."

"Alright, I will give you one Earth week to convince Solarwing to join the Autobots. If you can't, then we have no choice to imprison her until the war is over. Understand?" Optimus sounded very stern, which told me that the Prime meant business.

I saluted. "Yes sir."

"What about the children? They'll be in danger if she's here." Arcee was very protective of her friends, which made her a great ally to have.

"I won't let anything happen to them Arcee. I will make sure of it." I promised.

Bumblebee crossed his arms. 'Smokescreen, what if she brings the Decepticons here?'

"Bee, Solar wouldn't do that. She'll listen to me." I turned and headed back to my room.

Solarwing was sitting in the floor examine various of plans, though I couldn't read the scriptures. They were in ancient Kaonion, and not many of the bots or Decepticons could read it. She wasn't paying attention to me, or I thought she wasn't.

"Where'd you go?" She asked as she zoomed in on a picture of what looked like a giant cannon.

"I went to talk to Optimus. What are you doing?" I asked from the smaller berth.

"Thinking. I'm deciding what I can erase from my processor. For example all your Earth races, gone. Your humans' holidays; goodbye. And anything on Earth's land vehicles are all gone. Gone. Just like them." She started to cry again.

I sat beside her and looked at her with worry. "I know you miss them, but you can treat the others like Ultra Magnus. I mean Bumblebee is a total softie, and Ratchet is…um… hmm.. what is Ratchet? Never mind, doesn't matter. Some of us are trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, and give you a chance to be good. Can't you at least give them a try?"

"I don't know, Lord Megatron-"

"No more of this 'Lord Megatron' slag. For Primus sake Solarwing, I'm trying to keep you alive, and you keep going back to the slagging day you wanted to protect me! I'm here and so are you, forget about what the crazy Decepticon wants and think about what you want." I looked at her with a glare.

Her green optics were wide when she looked up at me. "I-I…. I don't know what I want anymore. I still want you to be safe, but it's clear that you are okay."

"Glad that you're seeing that. How about tomorrow we forget about Megatron, I show you what the humans are like and how much Earth is worth protecting?" I suggested.

"I… yeah, I'd like that. But this doesn't mean I'm going to be defecting to the Autobots." She went back to her defensive self, and I smiled in humor.

"Okay deal, I won't force you to be a Bot and you don't try to kill us while you're in here." I held my servo out.

"Deal." She took my servo, and a strange jolt surged through me. I didn't pay any attention to it, though I really should have.

* * *

Sorry guys for not uploading, but I was super busy with work and was having a writer's block. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, here's the very late Chapter 4! LoI I ownI own nothing but my OC'S, plot, and sub race of Cybertronian

* * *

Ch. 4

-Solarwing's POV-

It's been two days since I willingly got captured by the Autobots. I could guess that Megatron was getting mad at how long I was staying here, but honestly I missed being with my brother. Being imprisoned on Cybertron's moon for over a hundred deca cycles and then in stasis for another 20 Earth years kind of drove me in insane. But Ultra Magnus wasn't making them any better.

"Solarwing, what are you doing?" I heard Magnus harshly ask me.

I turned around with a sneer, "I'm just learning more about Earth through the television. Is that a crime? Gonna imprison me on Earth's moon too?"

"Solar, cool it." My brother reminded me with a warning.

I stuck my glossa out and walked over to the furthest corner I could. I pulled up a hologram of the layout of the base. It gave me something to do besides stare and secretly plot Ultra Magnus' death. Though I was given freedom to roam around the base, I wasn't aloud in any of the quarters except for Smokescreen's and a few other rooms. Each unauthorized room was marked with a red 'X'.

"What are you doing?" I heard a heard the human femme ask me.

I looked down and watched her lose her footing and fall. Without thinking I caught her, which caused me to freeze. I absorbed so much information until either the femme pulled away or someone pulled her away.

"Miko, what were you thinking?" Bulkhead asked his charge. She was sitting in his servo with a frown.

I examined everyone bit of information as fast as I could, it all appeared on the hologram that I pulled up. I erased anything involving her personal life, and almost everything about the Autobots. And then I came to the way to the Autobots' base, my servo shook as I watched it twice. My wings twitched nervously before I deleted it also.

"Did you just erase the way to our base?" Arcee looked up from beside the platform the humans would hang out at.

"That was very Autobot of you." Optimus said, and that triggered something.

'That was very Autobot of you. Goldrider would be so proud.' I heard my best friend Trigger's voice in my processor, and his black and gray frame appeared for a split second beside the Prime. My optics grew wide when he smiled at me. My wings fell flat and I marched straight to the wash racks.

My cooling fans kicked in and I started venting heavily. "No you can't be here, I watched you die."

'Smokescreen wanted me to see if you were okay.' It was Bumblebee who came in the doorway.

"I'm fine. Just go away." I slid down the wall.

'Who's Trigger?' He asked after sitting next to me.

I looked up at the scout, "How-"

'You said the name before you ran off.' He admitted.

I nodded and stared at the wall. I pulled up the only memory I had of my team. The hologram showed me surrounded by Trigger, Goldrider, a femme named Halo, and another mech named Fury depth. "They were my teammates. The black one with the goofy grin is Trigger. He had the ability to decipher any ancient texts without any knowledge of the people who spoke it. Goldrider, was the leader, and he could alter anyone's emotions with just a thought. Halo, she could predict the future. The others didn't make it through the first part of the procedure. We were the only ones who survived. Well if you can call it living."

'If you hated it so much, then why did you sign up?' Bumblebee tilted his helm.

"We weren't told much about it, just that we were going to be a part of a special forces team and that we'd get special training and programming. We weren't told that we were going to have to be slaves or all going to be assigned to different squads. If I had known that I would've flat out refuse, believe me. And now they're all dead, and I'm still here. Because of what?! Because I was stupid and wanted to keep my brother safe?" I felt my rage increase, and stood up with a hard punch to the wall. "I couldn't save them! Why was I the only one who lived?"

'I don't know. But I bet that they would want you to choose the right side.' The yellow bot beeped as he stood up, dusting himself off.

I flared my wings and spun on my heel. I forced him to back up to the wall. "Do not try to use my team as a way for me to rejoin yours. I refuse to bear your emblem as long as Magnus is here."

"There you are Bee. Optimus wants us to go scout out this energon mine." Arcee said as she walked in. "What's going on here?"

I stepped away and glared at her. "Nothing."

Quickly I shoved past her and walked around the empty halls. I found a dead end, and pulled up the hologram of the picture. Tears fell down my face as I looked at them. "Oh guys, what do I do?"

"Do what you think is right?" I heard a noble voice behind me.

I looked up and saw Optimus standing there. "What do you want?"

"I know Bumblebee already came to see if you were okay, but you looked really scared back there. And I came to see if you were okay." He said with concern.

"I don't want any sympathy from an Autobot." I quipped harshly.

"Not even from your brother?" He pointed out.

I looked away from him and crossed my arms. "Why do Autobots have to be so nosy? I don't care what my brother thinks, he just doesn't want to see me die."

"But isn't that the same as caring?" He looked at me with confusion.

"Never mind. I probably should go find Smokescreen before he blows a gasket." I walked past him and went off to find my brother.

I was half way there when Arcee's charge, Jack, walked up to me. "So what exactly did Ultra Magnus do to make you hate him so much?"

"He lied about the true purpose of the project, he killed my teammates without actually finding a way to fix them, and he still wants to kill me. What do you want human?"

"I thought I show you a fun game that we play. Probably help you settle in." He shrugged with uncertainty.

I looked a bit taken back at the human. The human femme was very close and personal, and kept his space and didn't ask a million questions at the speed of light. I've only seen the smaller human male for a short period of time, but that was only because he had gotten ill.

"I don't think so, there is only one way I can 'settle in' and that's with a drive or a fight. And seeing as I can't have either, guess we're stuck." I crossed my arms.

"How can you have a fist fight if you freeze up with contact?" He asked.

"It's a loophole I found discovered my first week of having them. Hand-to-hand combat involves quick jabs and fast movements. So I won't freeze if I do quick touches." I explained and lowered my servo. Jack quickly touched my digits and pulled away.

I pulled my servo away and flexed my wings. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No? School's out and my mom doesn't need me home." He looked confused.

With a sigh and a shake of my helm I went to Smokescreen's quarters. I laid on the berth with a heavy sigh. I slowly let the need for recharge to consume me as I stared at the door.

-Four hours later-

I onlined and stretched out the kinks in my pulleys before standing up. Quietly I left the room to find my brother; it didn't take long for me to find him in the main room talking to Ratchet.

"Hey sis." He said bluntly from his spot.

"Hey. Smokescreen, can we do some hand-to-hand?" I asked nervously.

Smokescreen nodded and we went over to the bigger, more empty part of the room. "I'll go easy on you."

"Ha! I've taken down Dreadwing, bring it." I crossed my arms with a confident smirk.

He chuckled and we put our fists up. The humans stopped what they were doing and watched, and the Autobots did the same. I slowed my intakes and waited for Smokescreen to make the first move. He ran to me and started to throw a left punch to my chest. Quickly I fell to the ground and kicked him to the ground. I flipped dramatically backwards, without a single object in the room moving.

"She got lucky." Arcee sounded grumpy.

"Not possible, she was trained to be the best. All of them were." I heard Ultra Magnus said.

I clenched my fists and ran towards my brother. I punched him in the chest and then a kick in the chin. It sent him staggering backwards. "Sis, don't get too crazy."

I vented with a nod, "Sorry." I pulled my fists up.

Smokescreen and I circled each other before we ran towards each other. Our fists made contact with the other's shoulder, but not t clipping the sides of our faces. We stepped back with heavy vents, I could feel the anger and agitation leave my system. I smirked at big brother before half sprinting to him and landing on top of his shoulders. I wrapped my peds around his neck and flipped him onto his back, and I landed above his helm.

"One thing, ow! Why'd you do that?" Smokescreen complained as he stood up from the ground.

"You weren't trained that move." Magnus butted in again.

I whipped my helm to his direction, "You stay out of this."

"No, as your superior-"

I looked around and saw Wheeljack's swords laying on a box. Quickly I grabbed them and threw one in the mech's direction, it only grazed his face before being lodged in the wall.

"You're not my superior. So quit giving me orders." I warned as I threw the other one at his peds. "You slagging no good Primus fragger. I hope you rot in the pits of Kaon." I said in basic Iacon Cybertronian.

The only Autobots that didn't gawk at me vulgar threat were Optimus and Ratchet. Miko looked at Bulkhead for clarity.

"You don't want to know." Was all the big guy said.

'So glad Raf isn't here. I don't want to find out if he can speak Cybertronian.' Bumblebee pointed out.

I looked at Smokescreen and saw the damage I caused him. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. At least you can get a punch in." He tried joking, but he was the only one laughing.

"Hit me." Magnus said.

We all looked at him with the same confused expression. "Do you have a screw loose?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah, you do know what you just asked her to do?" Bulkhead added.

Magnus nodded and stood up straight. "I do, and I want her to hit me. As hard as she can."

I shrugged and cracked my knuckles as I casually walked to him. I pulled my arm back and went to punch him. My fist made contact with his chest, and as I went to pull away Magnus grabbed my wrist. I froze and saw flashes of boot camp.

'-Wing stop it! You're hurting them!' It was Ultra Magnus' voice.

I don't remember this, and when Magnus pulled away I felt so many emotions. But anger and curiosity were the big ones. "Don't ever do that again!"

I stomped off with my fists clenched.

-Smokescreen's POV-

Whatever Ultra Magnus showed Solar really pissed her off. I looked at the mech. "What did you show her?"

"The past. The truth that is buried deep in her databanks." He said bluntly.

"I've never seen the base so full of drama. Bulkhead can you drop me off at home?" Miko asked, obviously wanting to get out of here. And I couldn't blame her, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Arcee looked at Jack, "What about you Jack?"

"Yeah that'd be great. See you guys later." Jack waved good bye before hopping on Arcee.

They left, and the remaining team members stood in our spots. "Prime, is it okay if I take her for a drive in the desert? It'll probably help her loosen up."

He shook his helm with a small frown. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk the safety of our base."

I sighed in disappointment, but nodded. "Okay Prime."

Leaving the base, I drove into Jasper by myself. "My time is almost up. Solarwing, you have to cool it or I'll lose you forever."

"You may already have." I heard her behind me. I slammed on the brakes and waited too long to react before she knocked me out. But not before watching her being space bridged to the Decepticon warship.

"Solarwing." I said before passing out.

* * *

Sorry guys for not uploading, but I was super busy with work and was having a writer's block. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, so I know it's been forever since I uploaded a chapter for Solarwing! Haha, sorry. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter. IFrost you want me to upload another chapter of one of my current in progress stories, pm here or dm on Twitter. :)

* * *

Ch. 5

-Solarwing's POV-

I made it on the bridge, and my wings were grabbed roughly by two Vehicons. Though I couldn't move, I was aware of my surroundings, and saying to hear Megatron's ped steps didn't terrify me is slag. His sharp talons gripped my chin tightly.

"What took you so long my little Tracker?" He asked angrily. I couldn't answer him verbally, so my only option was to show him everything that happened while I was with the bots. I instantly regretted it when his servo moved to my neck and squeezed tightly. "You think that defecting is wise? I will teach you what will happen if you defect."

I was screaming internally, as I saw flashes of what Megatron had planned for me. Something pierced my neck cables and I instantly felt tired. My body went limp.

-Megaton's POV-

She dare think about defecting? It's obvious that sending her in the Autobots' base was a bad choice. Optimus Prime, especially her pathetic brother have filled her processor with working for Prime.

Following the Vehicons, who were dragging Solarwing, down to the prison cells. A cell door opened for them and the chained her to the middle of the cell. Her wings were covered by a specialized sleeve that stimulates pain. I plan on having her learn her lesson. Once and for all.

I dismissed the guards and closed the door. Solarwing groaned in pain as she started to online. "Have a good recharge? I hope so, because when I'm done with you, you'll be in too much pain to recharge."

"M-master. Please I'd never defect! I swear please let me go." She struggled in her restraints.

"Stop whining like a pathetic Autobot. Act like a Decepticon and accept the pain." I pressed a couple buttons that were on my right arm. She screamed in pain as she flailed around until I removed one of my digits from my wrist.

"Please Master, I'll do anything!" She continued to scream as I continued to send the stimulus in her wings.

"Anything?" I asked and stopping sending the pain signals. "If it's something I like, I'll consider forgiving you."

Her optics widen when she realized her spark was on the line. "I don't know the exact location, but I do know the general location of the Autobot base."

"Show me." I quickly grabbed her by the arm and brought our faces together. Flashes of crevices, mountains, and the desert near Jasper. The last image was of a military base.

Solarwing gasped for intakes when I pulled away. I saw a glint of hope in her optics, but she has another thing coming if she thought she was safe. I was pleased with the results, but not satisfied. Taking my servo I slapped her to the ground, she shouted in pain. Energon slid down her face as I continued to physically damage her. I glared at her with a scowl as she continued to beg, I hated how weak she had become.

On Cybertron, Solarwing was my top assassin. She obeyed all of my commands flawlessly, but it's obvious now that the programming I had Soundwave install has started to breakdown. What the femme or even Ultra Magnus didn't know was that Soundwave and I had our sights on her and the rest of her squad. We saw everything, from the first time their gifts manifested to the second glitches and what really killed them.

"Solarwing! Silence, do not make another sound until I say so." I ordered her, and she instantly quieted down. With a smirk, I slid a digit down the side of her face. "Still so obedient. Guards!"

Three Vehicons came storming in. The biggest one, Steve, asked "Are you okay Lord Megatron?"

"I'm fine. I want you to finish her punishment for the rest of the day. No stopping until you see her spark starts to dim." I ordered them before leaving with a smirk when I heard grunts from them as they kicked her around.

"Now time to make a call to a certain group of pests." I told myself as I went to the bridge and called the Autobots on a private comlink. Optimus' smug face popped up on the Holo screen. "Ah Optimus, what a wonderful surprise."

"Quit acting Megatron, you know why you contacted us. What do you want?" He crossed his arms defensively.

"I don't appreciate you trying to confuse my Tracker. You should be thanking me from taking her in, from personal experience of what I've seen her do, her gifts are too dangerous for your kind." I chuckled darkly.

In the back I saw her brother glaring at me. I found it amusing at how easy it was to get under his plating. "You're the one confusing her! Where is she, you piece of slag?"

"She won't be available for a while. And have you not been told of what happened that night? When every single one of the Trackers, guards, and medics died. All of them except for your sister?" I saw the distraught in Ultra Magnus' optics. "Oh did you not tell them? About how Solarwing being the only one to glitch and using her gifts to control the others in her group? And using them to kill the guards and each other? And Ultra Magnus found the scene, your sister in a corner still glitching."

That caught Ultra Magnus' attention, good. "How do you know about all of this."

"I have my ways." I chuckled. "Now back to business, I would like zero contact between the two siblings. And if you do this, I will order my men to leave the underground mines that are located under the humans' hospital in Jasper. Where I believe someone you know works." I silently commanded Soundwave to show a live video feed of my men placing hundreds of active bombs around energon mines under the hospital.

Smokescreen looked distraught at what I said, which is what I wanted. "N-no you can't do that!"

"She belongs to me! I can do whatever I want with her. I made a contract with her, she listens to me." I pointed at the screen.

"Lord Megatron. Do you want her repaired?" One of the Vehicons came up behind me.

I turned and glared at him. "No, leave her where she is. I'm not done with her." Turning back to Optimus I flashed a dark smile. "I enjoyed our conversation, but I have a certain femme to retrain. Goodbye."

When the call ended I marched back to Solarwing's cell. She was laying in the middle of the cell, the wing sleeves were removed and sparks flew off of them, energon pooled around her, and her body curled in on itself. Her optics were online, but she refused to look at me.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I walked over to her and pushed her with my ped.

Without verbally answering she nodded with a wince. Her servos gripped the chain. Quickly I snatched the chain and lifted it up in the air; her body dangled in mid air. "I want to hear you apologize for trying to defect."

"M-master, you have to believe me! I didn't think of defecting. They wanted me to, but I-"

I held my blade up to her neck. "I don't want to hear excuses. You have two nanoseconds to apologize before I extend your punishment."

A whimper escaped her. "I am sorry for disappointing you. I'm not planning on betraying you, Master. I owe you my life. Please forgive me."

I throw her to the ground and stare down at her. "You will stay here until I decide you've been punished enough."

"B-but M-master.." She instantly stopped when I moved my digit over my wrist. Her attitude instantly changed, "Yes Master."

Without saying anything else I left the cell. The guards stood on opposite sides of the door. "Do not let her touch you."

"Yes Lord Megatron." They said before inching further from the door.

I went back to the bridge and looked at the window. Soundwave came up beside me and played a recording. "You may already have." It was Solarwing's voice.

"What are you going on about?" I didn't even say anything to him.

"Loyal to the Decepticon cause! My time is almost up. Solarwing, you have to cool it or I'll lose you forever." The first part was a recording of Starscream and the second part was of Smokescreen.

I crossed my arms in thought, "Pull up footage of the cell."

Soundwave pulled up the live feed of her cell. She still sat in the middle of the small room, her wings stood straight out, and she rubbed the gashes on her legs. I rubbed my chin as she continued to talk to herself.

"Soundwave, keep an optic on her. I'm going to recharge." He nodded before I walked off.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked myself as I stepped into my quarters. An idea came to mind when I recalled Shockwave using some sort of mind control on Autobot prisoners to get answers. A smile slid across my face, "I'll get rid of Smokescreen once and for all."

-Solarwing's POV-

My armor was covered in gashes and dried energon. The Vehicons enjoyed kicking and throwing me a little too much. I was silently thanking that Megatron didn't deactivate my auto-repair systems. The little gashes were slowly my repairing.

"Maybe Smokey is right? Maybe it'd be safer with them?" My optics caught sight of my insignia, and I shook my helm harshly. "No, what am I thinking? I'm not going back to them. I'm a Decepticon."

I pulled my legs to my chest and hid my face in my knees. My wings were the only things that hurt the most. The sound of the door opened, I looked up quickly, it was Soundwave and Dreadwing standing in front of me. "Come to finish the Vehicons' job?" My tone wasn't the best.

"Solarwing stop it. Lord Megatron decided to have Knockout repair you." Dreadwing said with cross of his arms. "You really disappointed me."

My anger was replaced by self disappointment. I felt my wings drop, and I turned my helm away from the giant mech. My grip be around my legs tightened. "I'm fine. My auto-repair is already fixing me."

"If she refuses… punish her." I heard Megatron's voice come from Soundwave.

A small ting hit my rotary nubs, which caused me to flinch with a hiss of pain. "Fine, fine I'll go. But please stop touching me."

"I told you not to defect, and you turn around and decided to anyways. Solar, are you wanting to end your life?" Dreadwing sounded worried and disappointed.

My anger quickly rose, I stood up, and gripped the chains tightly. My intakes were hard and fast. "I… was… not… going… to… defect!" A bright light filled up the room. "Get away from… me!" I ripped the cufflinks from the chains, and I ripped the leg restraints.

"Solarwing, calm down." Dreadwing said warningly.

I took two steps forward, my servos reached out for Dreadwing, but Soundwave's tendrils wrapped around my body. And I froze, absorbing strange data, at first I thought it was Dreadwing's but I saw the Gladiatorial Pits. And then Symbionts. 'Soundwave?' I was shocked that I was seeing his memories.

I was thrown to the ground, "I… I saw your thoughts." I quickly pushed myself away from their reach. "All of it!"

'I believe that you didn't think about defecting.' He walked over to me.

"Did you see my memories?" I watched him nod. "How?"

"We can figure it out, but we need to get you repaired." Dreadwing reminded me.

I went to stand up, but I saw Goldrider standing next to Soundwave. He held out a servo, a soft smile was on his face. 'Come on Solarwing. You're doing so well. Keep going.'

"Goldrider?" I stared in shock at the ghost of my old leader.

'He's right you know. You were really brave.' Halo appeared beside Soundwave.

My optics went wide as I saw Trigger appear beside me. 'Solar, live for us. We know you didn't mean to do it all those years ago. We forgive you, now it's your turn to forgive yourself.'

"All those years ago?" I watched the last one, Fury appear in front of me. "F-Fury."

'She doesn't remember.' He looked at the others. They all walked around me. 'Let's help her.'

I shook my helm and backed away. "No, you're all suppose to be dead. I watched them kill you."

They didn't say anything as they cornered me. Their servos grabbed my helm. Flashes appeared in my mind, I screamed loudly at the amount of information running through my processor. When they pulled away I collapsed and blacked out.

* * *

Well this took a turn for the worst. Poor Solarwing has gone crazy, seeing things. And what did her old friends show her? Find out next time! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, so I know it's been forever since I uploaded a chapter for Solarwing! Haha, sorry. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter. If you want me to upload another chapter of one of my current in progress stories, pm here or dm on Twitter. :) I have been working on my YouTuber fanfics, but I will work on this story also.

* * *

Ch. 6

-Cybertron-

 _"Hey Solar, what are you doing still up?" Halo asked the emotionless femme._

 _"Where's Goldrider?" Solarwing asked bluntly._

 _Fury looked up from the Holo pad he was reading. "Goldrider is at the shooting range."_

 _Solarwing said nothing else before turning around and went to find her leader. She walked up beside the white and amber mech. "Goldrider, I need to show you something."_

 _Goldrider turned with a big smile, not expecting to be grabbed by the face. Sparks flew off of them as Solarwing transferred the glitch to him. When Solarwing pulled away, the mech smirked darkly. "I think it's time to retrieve our brothers and sister."_

 _They commed the others to the camp's med bay. Everyone quickly gathered there, and the two soon transferred the glitch to the rest of the group. The medics quickly ran in and ordered the soldiers to restrain the glitched bots, but the virus transferred to the soldiers when they touched them. The glitched soldiers started turning on each other._

 _A fight soon broke out, Fury and Trigger attacked and killed the medics. Goldrider was killing off the remaining soldiers. Solarwing came up behind Fury and lodged her scythe into his back_

 _"Solarwing, what are you doing!? He's your brother?" Trigger ran over to the fallen mech._

 _"He was a lost cause. And so are you." Solarwing decapitated Trigger._

 _Halo went to stop her sister, but it was a lost cause when Solarwing punched her through the chest. "S-Solar-Wing."_

 _Goldrider gripped his hammer tightly as him and Solarwing charged each other. He swung his hammer at her, but he missed her. The femme grabbed the hammer and smashed his chest in. It didn't take for Solarwing to kill everyone in the building. After everyone was dead, Solarwing finally snapped out if it._

 _"No. No, no, no. Goldrider? Halo? F-Fury?" Solarwing looked at her dead teammates. "No!"_

-Present: Solarwing's POV-

"No!" I screamed in fear as I shot up. I vented heavily, coolant was running down my face. "I-I killed them. I killed my friends."

"Solarwing, you're up. Good." I hear Megatron's voice come from my right.

I looked at him with fear and worry. "Did that actually happen? Was I the only one who glitched?"

"Yes; you glitched and then infected your friends before you all went on a cleaning spree." He said before adding, "And it has to do with your little Tracker gift. It's a secret Trojan that was added to get you to transfer the unnecessary data to an external hard drive, to open up space. That's why you're always throwing out old data every once in awhile."

I looked down in thought. "But I passed it onto my friends!"

"You had a minor hiccup in your system which got mixed in with the data that you were going to toss, so that's what caused your friends' death." Megatron walked towards me. "The Autobots don't have the technology to prevent that sort of thing to happen again."

I didn't know how to respond to that, especially since I knew that he was right. The Autobots had a mock med bay, whereas the Decepticons had a fully stocked med bay. "What if it does happen again?"

"Then I'll have Soundwave reactivate the firewalls. Now you are to go down to Earth, and remain there until I say so." He commanded after stepping away from me.

I nodded and slid off the berth. "Yes sir."

As I went to ask Soundwave to open a bridge for me, Megatron grabbed my wings making me face him. I couldn't move anyways, so I just stared at him. Absorbing nothing.

"I don't want you to show any weakness towards your brother. You see him anywhere in your sights, you kill him." He whispered next to my auditory receptors before releasing me.

Once I was safely back on the ground, I whispered slightly sad. "Yes, Master."

I watched Soundwave, who had been silently watching us, open a Space Bridge. I didn't look back as I walked through. When I made it out into the forest, I walked around slowly trying to avoid knocking over anything. When I made it to an open field. With a heavy sigh, I transformed and drove down the road thinking about the truth about my friends' murders.

"I can't believe that I did it. I killed them all, I could never be an Autobot with what I did to them." I saw flashes of my teammates' faces.

I transformed, not caring where I was, and sat on a boulder. A ghostly touch came to my back, but I didn't freeze. Looking behind me and there stood Fury. With a surprised gasp, I fell to the ground. "F-Fury. You're not real."

"Aren't I?" He touched my face again, and I could feel a small amount of heat come from his servo. "You can't trust Megatron."

"But he gave me a second chance in life. A chance that I now know I shouldn't be getting. The things… the terrible things I did to you all, I shouldn't be here. Ultra Magnus was right, I am dangerous." Coolant threatened to fall down my face.

"You need to go back to the Autobots, and complete your contract with Optimus. That's the only way." Fury put two ghostly servos on my shoulders.

"They want to kill me!" I shouted at the ghost.

Fury shook his helm with a small frown. "They are the only way you will live. Megatron plans on making you a drone, no free will, no memories of your past or Smokescreen. You need to com your brother and go with him."

"I can't Fury! Not with the things I did to our friends. To you, I loved you and I tore you apart. How can I forgive myself for what I did?" The coolant finally started falling down my face.

I felt the warmth wrap around me, and I slowly started to calm down. "We all forgave you a long time ago. It couldn't be fixed, but we discovered a way that you can finally be free of the Trojan virus."

I looked up at the entity with wide optics, "How?"

"Call the Autobots." He whispered before planting a soft kiss on my helm. "I love you too, Solar."

And just like that he disappeared, leaving me alone in the middle of the dessert. I looked in my servo when I noticed that it was slightly heavy. In my servo was a blue shard. The shard had the same warmth the ghost of Fury had, which caused me to cry as I pressed it against my chest. Then what little courage I could muster, I looked up at the lowering sun with a determined look. "I'm going to make you proud. All of you."

* * *

What did Fury mean? Will Solarwing actually turn to her brother and the Autobots for help, especially after what happened last time? Find out next time! :) And I own the plot, The Trackers, and all OCs.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to click that follow box to stay updated on this and my other fanfics! :)

* * *

Ch. 7

-Smokescreen's POV-

I was feeling all sorts of emotions; anger, sadness, worry, and confusion. I was so mad at my sister for ruining the possible chance of survival, because she got scared. I missed Solarwing so much, it was so nice to finally have her back but just like that, she was gone. We weren't all sure what Ultra Magnus had shown her that day, it had been a week since her escape, and we had heard literally nothing from Megatron or Solarwing.

"Smokescreen, check it out an Autobot distress signal!" Raf had pointed to the screen, that I was supposed to keep and optic on for the past hour.

I looked up and saw that it was right in the middle of the dessert. Quickly I used the satellites to get a visual on what or who sent the distress signal. When I saw my sister, was standing near the location of the signal. Optimus looked down at me with a concern look on his face.

"We have to bring her in, I'm sorry." He said, and I just nodded with a heavy sigh.

"You're right, but I'm coming." I said firmly.

"Bumblebee, you're coming too." Optimus said as he opened the Space Bridge.

When we walked through with our blasters ready, I knew something was up when I saw my sister's wings shaking against her back. I deactivated my blasters and walked to her cautiously.

"Solar? Solarwing? What happened?" I asked slowly, not expecting to be pulled into a hug.

' _I killed them. My program glitched and I killed all my friends. How can I live with myself? I'm no different from Megatron.'_ I hear her voice in my helm as flashes of her memories entered.

Once I got over the shock, I continued to hug her for a bit. I pulled way from her completely to look at her with worry. "Solar, are you okay?" I saw that her emblem was gone, something had gone wrong. "Sis, your emblem. What happened?"

"Megatron wanted you killed. That terminated our contract-" Solarwing stopped as she held a shard to her chest.

"Your contract with Megatron was created because Smokescreen had to be left active." Optimus finally spoke.

Solarwing looked up at the big guy with wide optics. "I'm a danger to everyone."

"You're not a danger to anyone, and with some training you can be an amazing Autobot. Come with us." Optimus held out his servo.

Solarwing looked at it with a frown. "How do I know that Ultra Magnus isn't waiting to shoot me?"

 _'Magnus and Wheeljack are in Texas._ ' Bumblebee assured.

Solarwing looked up at the sky for five nanoseconds too long before nodding and walked closer to Optimus Prime. We all went through with no problems, until Solarwing collapsed to the ground and grabbed the sides of her helm. She started shouting in pain as she curled up into a ball.

I practically crawled next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Sis, what's going on? What's wrong?"

 _'Make the pain go away. It hurts! It won't stop hurting!'_ She screamed in her mind. ' _I need to transfer. You all are sick. Need to share._ '

I quickly pulled away and stepped away from her. She stopped screaming, but the way she looked as she stood up wasn't the Solarwing I knew. "Solarwing. Solarwing stop! We can get Ratchet to fix the glitch, but please you don't want to hurt anyone."

"Oh, but you always told me to share brother." Solarwing walked closer and closer to me.

"You can keep that to yourself." Bulkhead said as he threw a crate in my sister's direction.

Solarwing took her scythe and sliced it in half. She turned and faced the big bot. She reached out to touch him, but Arcee shot her arm. Bumblebee stood protectively in front of the kids. I stood in shock as everything that happened back on Cybertron, was happening now.

"Solarwing! Stop, this isn't you." Optimus Prime shouted as he grabbed Solarwing.

Solarwing stopped, and we all feared that Prime was going to get the virus. Optimus held onto her, and their chests began to glow. Prime's chest opened and this blue energy from the Matrix of Leadership flowed into Solarwing's chest. He pulled away, and my sister fell to the ground.

"Solarwing? Solarwing!?" I ran to her and stared at her. "Say something."

"Oh, whatever I was hit with knocked my chassis into next vorn." She groaned and rolled onto her side.

"Is she okay?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee started beeping. _'What if it's a trap?'_

Bulkhead took the liberty to take all the kids home, hoping to avoid anything. That's when Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack returned, they were to surprised to pull out their weapons.

"What is she doing here?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Solarwing stood up and walked up to the bot she despises. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I guess when I was deleted old files to avoid the virus, I deleted my memory. Helping and following Megatron was wrong. I don't expect any forgiveness, just… maybe a second chance."

"There's the Solarwing I remember. You were always an Autobot, you just needed a little help." Ultra Magnus finally looked at her with a smile.

Solarwing's wings perked up for a bit before they dropped a bit. "I'm not an Autobot. Not any more."

"But you can again." I gestured.

Solarwing looked at Optimus and Magnus for confirmation. They both nodded, and she looked at the shard again. "Oh Fury."

"Fury? What does he have in any of this?" I asked in confusion.

"He kept appearing in my mind, and he told me that the only way for me to be free from all of this, from the feeling of slavery I'd have to trust you." She said before looking up at Optimus Prime. "If you're willing to give me a chance."

Optimus walked up to her and held out his servo. "Solarwing, I promise to give you your free will. No harsh punishments, no one on this team will harm you."

Solarwing took his servo, and the contract was sealed. The gear appeared on her. Optimus pulled away and they just nodded. Solarwing went over to the computer and grabbed it with both servos, data started to be transferred onto the computer. She pulled away with a heavy sigh

"That's all the plans Megatron put inside my helm, and the schematics of the Nemesis." She pointed to the screen. Solarwing looked up at the screen with a pair of wide optics. "What the? A video clip?"

She played it with no concern on how it got there.

 _"Solar cycle um… five-hundred-thirty-two. We finally came up with a team name, Team Flare. And I know that Ultra Magnus told us that we'd be going our separate ways, but we will hold onto each other for as long as possible. Fury and I plan on trying to get on the same squad, maybe try to convince my assigned bot to let the rest of us come on his team. I still can't believe that I'm assigned to Optimus Prime! And I heard rumors that Smokey's going to be trained by Jazz , who's Optimus' right hand bot._

 _A dark colored bot appeared behind her, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Solar, better hurry up with your boring video log. The boss wants to have a meeting."_

 _"Fury, stop it you know that we can't let Magnus know about us." Solarwing giggled and planted a kiss on the back of his servo. "Fury, do you think that running away is the best option? I mean I've seen Prime, and he seemed nice."_

 _"Halo saw the fragging future, Solar. We are going to be slaves if we form our contracts. It's the only way we can keep our free will." Fury remind her._

 _She nodded and they turned their attention to a light pink femme, who was sitting in the corner. "Solarwing, shut it off. Erase the video log. He's coming."_

 _"Slag, Magnus." Fury grumbled before running over to the opened window._

And that's where the video ended. Solarwing stood there, coolant fell from her optics as her digits touched the screen where Fury stood. "Oh, Fury."

"What did Halo see?" Magnus asked me.

"My death." I stared him down. "By Optimus Prime."

-Smokescreen's POV-

"Woah, Optimus wouldn't kill you Solar. Maybe Halo thought it was him?" I put my servos on her shoulders.

Solarwing messed with the computer and pulled up a video.

 _Halo was laughing with her teammates, and this strange feeling took over her body. The group recognized the strange action, and gave her a can of paint and placed her in front of the closest wall._

 _She started whispering nonsense as she painted a face. "Death. Death. Death."_

 _"Halo, who's death?" Solarwing asked her friend in concern._

 _Halo finished the painting, and collapsed once she returned to normal. "Yours. And he's your killer."_

 _Fury lazily patted his mate's shoulder, he pointed at the wet paint. Solarwing gasped, "No there has to be some mistake. Halo, please tell me that he isn't my killer."_

 _Halo shook her helm as Goldrider helped her up. "I saw it clear as an energon crystal. Optimus Prime is going to kill you."_

We all looked at the video in disbelief. Optimus stared at it with little emotion, though I could imagine the shock he must be going through.

"So you mean to tell us that Optimus is going to kill you?" Arcee put her servos on her hips as she glared at my sister.

Solarwing's wings flicked in a rude manner. Praxians have a way to quote flip others off and curse without using our servos. Bumblebee knew what she had just done, and covered his mouth in shock.

"Sis, no need for that kind of language. Are you sure that Optimus wasn't involved in that vision in another way?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't know, I killed my own teammates because of a glitch. Remember?" Solarwing glared at me.

I sighed in slight frustration. "Solar, I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you but maybe it was misinterpreted?"

Solarwing shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

"I have no intentions or ever thought ill of you, Solarwing. Whatever your friend saw, maybe it was just what Smokescreen suggested. A misinterpretation." Optimus defended himself with a soft tone behind his words.

She looked up at him with suspicion before nodding. "Okay."

"So who were the others assigned to, since you knew you were paired up to Optimus?" Arcee asked my sister out of curiosity.

"Fury was supposed to be with Sentinel Prime, and Goldrider was paired to Magnus. That's all I know." Solarwing folded her arms in thought.

After our little group chat, I took Solarwing to our quarters so I could speak to her in private. She sat on the bed with her wings pressed against her back, but showed no emotions on her face. I knew that she was going to be quiet for the rest of the night, so I didn't push anything out of her. I went to turn the light off when Solarwing finally spoke.

"Can you sit with me? Just until I fall into stasis?" She didn't look at me as she asked.

I nodded and sat next to her on the berth. I held onto her as we just sat there. "Solar, do you think you can give Optimus a chance? He won't treat you the same way Megatron did."

"How do you know?" Solarwing asked as she turned onto her side with a deep frown.

"Because when I told everyone about what you had to go through, he made me a promise to find a way to free you from this. Optimus was ashamed that he was going to be involved slavery without actually knowing." I told her as I rubbed her wings in comfort. Solarwing never said anything, and when I looked down I saw why. She was recharging in my arms with a peaceful look on her face. "Good night sis."

* * *

Hope you enjoy! I own only Solarwing, other OC's, Trackers, and plot. Leave a review.


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry for any late uploads, I've been busy uploading Bumblebee's Mishap.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment if you wish for this to be continued.**


End file.
